challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Alien
''"GODDAMMIT, THIS GPS IS GARBAGE!" ''-Fat Alien after being found by Blue Planet = = Fat Alien is a shy contestant, he can do evil or cute sounds, but mostly he sounds normal. But he is a CRAZY guy who does nothing. He got a disease throughout when he was still in it, which was cured in episode 9 when he was eliminated. However, he seems to grow more malevolent, escaping the eliminated contestants place multiple times, and threatening to hack the show if he doesn't rejoin. Challenge To Win Episode 1 The Meeting Fat Alien was talking with Key, Key wanted to hear Fat Alien doing a evil voice. Fat Alien was chosen in Asteroid's team, called The Awesome Team (but somehow disappeared). There was a voting of 2 contest, when the winning contest was shown, Fat Alien said "Yay!". Also his team wins. That means The Sweet Objects are up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 2 Mountain of Sadness As you can know, Fat Alien wasn't up for elimination. So, at the challenge he was worried because Melon will climb the mountain. Fat Alien's team loses because he didn't climbed the mountain, but he didn't lose friends, also he wasn't the only one, Asteroid and Microphone didn't climbed the mountain too. Challenge To Win Episode 3 Cooking and Eating At the elimination, Fat Alien was 5th at the most prize votes with only 1 vote, Umbrella got the most prize votes so he is 1st. Fat Alien was 2nd at the most elimination votes with 6 votes, Hammer was 1st with 9 votes. At the challenge, Fat Alien had an eating contest with Camera, but Fat Alien's disease acted up, and because of his disease he couldn't move, thus he couldn't eat, so he lost the round. At the tiebreaker, Fat Alien (after miraculously healing himself) baked 3 cakes, he shared with his teammates 2 cakes. Also his team won, that means The Sweet Objects are up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 4 Christmas Happiness At the challenge Fat Alien decorated the house outside. At the Christmas Day, he was an background character, but he said with all his teammates "It's Christmas!" Challenge To Win Episode 5- The new guest Fat Alien participates in the race, and crosses the gap. Fat Alien questions how Umbrella cannot fall, and Microphone answers him. He swims through the "No flying" river, and his team wins, since Yellow Spider crossed the finish, and Party Hat joins the Awesome Team. Challenge To Win Episode 6- The Best Artist Fat Alien is missing in the elimination, because the Awesome Team is spectating. Fat Alien appears in the challenge, but then he inexplicably gets his disease again. Fat Alien painted a drawing of him being boss, but his team is up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 7- Stop crying baby! Fat Alien is up for elimination, and Wheel and Melon like him and he gets no dislikes. Fat Alien cannot vote due to his disease. In the challenge, he somehow calms the Surfboard with his disease. His team loses, so they don't get a new member. Challenge To Win Episode 8- Swim In Seconds Melon realizes Fat Alien has a serious illness, and the Awesome Team tries to fix him. Fat Alien somehow swims in 12 seconds, but he wasn't fast enough, so Fat Alien's team is up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 9- Throw to miss Fat Alien's team is UFE, and Fat Alien doesn't get the prize at 6 votes, the least out of the Awesome Team. Fat Alien is eliminated with the most votes ever (at that point) with 33 (including RetroRouy (Retro Guy, the creator of NTT, who also voted for "Derrick")), and loses his illness. Challenge to Win Episode 11- Late Christmas Fat Alien doesn't do much in the episode, as he is eliminated, however, when the eliminated contestants get presents, he hopes he gets "something" Challenge To Win Episode 13- Parade of Skills At the start, Fat Alien takes over Rainbow's place, but gets sent back. In the ending, he sees Candy Cane went in the Eliminated Contestant's place. Challenge To Win Episode 14- The truth behind that face. Fat Alien only made an appearance in the ending, where he said to Candy Cane :SHUT UP WOMAN! IF SOMEONE FINDS US, THEN WE ARE DEAD!" Challenge To Win Episode 15- A conflict leads to mistakes. Fat Alien and Candy Cane get back in with the help of Fat Alien's GPS, but Blue Planet finds out immediately, and sends them back. Fat Alien comes back near the end of the episode, and helps BP teleport all the eliminated contestants back so he can send them back to the Eliminated Contestant's Place. In his rejoin audition, he threatens to hack the show if he doesn't rejoin. In the ending, he wants to rejoin. Do you like Fat Alien Yes, he's pretty cool :D Well, he's okay instill feel sorry about his disease though :( No, Who cares about him at all!!!!!! Trivia *Fat Alien along with Yellow Spider are not objects competing for the show. *Fat Alien is the weirdest character on the show. *Fat Alien got a disease in episode 2, but he turned back, then in episode 6 he got the disease again. *Fat Alien's disease has an antidote shown in episode 5 *Fat Alien lost the disease when he got eliminated on episode 9. *Fat Alien did the same face from his disease on episode 3 while he just stood there. *He was seen in Ep. 13 trying to get back in the game, but was rejected. He also tried to get back in CTW 15 two times, but was rejected too. *Fat Alien is the only character in CTW without having his own Logo in the CTW Toothpaste (because he is weird). * Fat Alien's voice sounded higher in episode 14 and 15. * Fat Alien has 2 games, Fat Alien Adventures (made in Scratch, back when the original episodes were out), and an upcoming one named Dangerous Run. Both of those games are platformers. Gallery Fat Alien.png|Old Fat Alien idle fatalien.png|Fat Alien in his old Scratch Appearance Fat Alien sad.png|Sad Fat Alien Fatalien.jpg|Fat Alien describing how since Rainbow isn't here, he is. Poor.jpg|Fat Alien is sent back to the Eliminated Contestant's Place, doing a dramatic "NOOOO!" 162px-Fat_Alien_body.png|Fat Alien body Picture 14.png|Fat Alien in CTW 1 Category:Male Category:The awesome team Category:Eliminated Category:Not an object Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Lots of enemies Category:Generation 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Fat